


The Scorpion King

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Scorpius, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Dark Albus Severus Potter, Dark Scorpius Malfoy, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Scorpius, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Scorpius, Very Mild Dub Con, dark timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy, AKA the Scorpion King, has ruled Britain ever since his father turned his sights to conquering Europe. With his right-hand man and most trusted advisor, Albus Potter, Scorpius has a life of elegance and power.But he's had enough of the beautiful women that usually grace his bed.Scorpius has decided he wants something else in bed. Somethingmore.Scorpius Malfoy wants Albus Potter.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	The Scorpion King

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags, and if you are concerned about the mild dub-con check the end notes for more details.

Not many people, wizards or otherwise, are born into an envied life of entitlement and luxury. 

Scorpius Malfoy had been, however.

His father, Draco, was a lord in his own right, the infamous Dragon King of wizarding Britain. 

Some may have complained about his approach over the years, accusing him of being a tyrant, but Draco ensured that wixen ran the country, and held positions of power, as those of magical blood should.

When Draco left Britain to expand his kingdom into Europe, he left his twenty-one-year-old son to rule.

At first, Scorpius adored his life. 

His name alone promoted him to his role, but his years of learning from his father coupled with his sharp intellect and cunning strategies earned him his moniker, the Scorpion King. Along with his elite cadre of commanders, hand-picked from the most magically powerful witches and wizards at his disposal, Scorpius lived a life of glory and power that would satisfy most. 

But, if Scorpius were being really honest with himself, five years later and it was all getting a bit… well, _boring_. 

The golden platters, the velvet furniture, the silk robes, the simpering and the scraping and the obsequence. Eyes flickering dutifully downwards every time he passed. 

The Scorpion King had been bowed to his entire life, and now he found himself wanting something else. 

‘My lord,’ one of his many nameless servile men said now, head dipped reverently as he spoke. They were in Scorpius’ sumptuously decorated bedroom, and Scorpius just ached to be alone. ‘Would you like a woman brought to you? Some companionship for the evening. I can fetch the same girl from last night, the one you said you liked?’

Scorpius Malfoy sighed in irritation, waving the man away. The endless, beautiful women who occupied his bed night after night had been enough for the past few years, but even their shine was waning. 

‘Not tonight,’ he snapped, and somehow the man managed to bow even lower to the ground as Scorpius sank onto a sumptuously-upholstered emerald green chaise. 

Scorpius wanted something _more_. 

‘For Merlin’s sake, have some dignity, Montague,’ a different voice said now, and Scorpius looked up with a smile as his most trusted advisor and right-hand man swept into his chambers. ‘He doesn’t want a cock warmer tonight. Now pick yourself up from the floor and piss off,’ he added merrily, and the man nodded and scurried away. 

Tall and broad, with dark hair and green eyes that matched the emerald fixtures of the room, Albus Potter moved with a casual elegance that Scorpius always found alluring. Albus had a sense of belonging that no-one else in Scorpius’ immediate vicinity ever had. 

It was just one thing that made him attractive in Scorpius’ eyes.

Albus Potter was physically impeccable, with a sharp wit and a devious mind that Scorpius adored. 

Not that he’d ever told Albus any of this.

Albus threw Scorpius a grin now as he grabbed a crisp green apple from a golden bowl, dropping into an ornately-carved chair in front of Scorpius’ desk. 

Scorpius couldn’t help staring as Albus bit into the apple with very white, perfectly straight teeth, the juice from the fruit dribbling down his chin.

‘So,’ Albus said, mouth full of apple. ‘What _do_ you want to do tonight, if you don’t want a fuck?’ 

Scorpius raised his eyebrow at Albus, letting a smirk crawl across his lips. 

Tonight, he decided, was going to be the night. 

‘Who said I didn’t want a fuck?’ 

Albus paused mid-chew, looking up at his friend - his lord - in surprise. ‘But you said to Montague…’ 

‘I said I didn’t want a _woman_ ,’ Scorpius corrected, slowly getting to his feet. 

Albus mirrored his actions, apple discarded.

‘Scorp?’ Albus breathed, and for the first time Scorpius saw a flash of something like fear in his best friend’s gaze.

‘Do I scare you, Albus?’ Scorpius asked quietly, as he walked towards him. 

Scorpius was an inch or two taller than Albus, and Albus was forced to look up into his eyes when he stepped into his personal space. Scorpius didn’t fail to notice the way Albus’ throat bobbed as he gulped, or the way his hands curled into fists at his sides. 

‘No,’ Albus replied, keeping his head high and his voice steady. 

He _seemed_ scared. 

Scorpius had found himself quite attuned to fear after all of these years. It was like a scent of blood in the air, a frequency that rang different to usual.

‘That makes you the only one who isn’t scared of me,’ Scorpius challenged lightly, lifting his hand to stroke a single finger along Albus’ cheekbone. 

Albus’ eyes fluttered shut, but he didn’t shy away from Scorpius’ touch. 

‘I’m the only one who really knows you,’ Albus whispered.

Scorpius smiled, his stomach clenching in delight, and curled his fingers so he tightly held Albus’ jaw. 

‘Tonight you’ll get to know me even better,’ Scorpius whispered, a promise that made Albus whine in his grip. 

Leaning close, Scorpius paused only momentarily, his lips hovering over Albus’ lips. He felt the warmth of his breath, and caught a scent of fear once again. Scorpius breathed deeply, but something wasn’t quite right. 

_Oh_. 

Albus wasn’t scared.

He was _excited_. 

‘Interesting,’ Scorpius murmured, and he closed the gap between them, claiming Albus’ mouth with his own.

Scorpius had dreamed of kissing Albus for quite some time. It was a desire he’d kept buried away, taking his pleasure instead in a different woman night after night. And women were beautiful: soft curves and skin and cries. 

It was just that Scorpius had long craved hardness as well. 

Albus tasted sharp and sweet, like the apple he had bitten into earlier. His mouth opened beneath Scorpius’, eager and hot, and Scorpius released his hold on Albus’ jaw. He moved his hands down over his body instead, relishing the feel of the hard planes of muscles beneath his palms. Albus groaned against Scorpius’ mouth, the sound making his fast-stiffening cock twitch with anticipation. 

Scorpius slowly pulled away. Albus tried to chase his lips, but Scorpius braced his hands against Albus’ chest, keeping him back. Albus breathed heavily as he nudged his nose against Scorpius’ cheek.

‘Patience, Al,’ Scorpius purred against his face, spreading his fingers against the muscles of Albus’ chest. ‘I am going to fuck you tonight. But we can take our time. Enjoy ourselves.’

Albus’ breath caught and Scorpius felt him reach out, his own hands settling on Scorpius’ hips, stroking him through his silk robes. 

‘Couldn’t we hurry just a _little_ bit?’ Albus gasped, rocking his hips. 

Scorpius groaned and bit his lip when he felt Albus’ dick, as hard as Scorpius’ own, press up against him. He placed his hands firmly against Albus’s chest, pushing him away. Albus stumbled backwards, his lips still parted and his emerald eyes dark with lust.

‘Strip,’ Scorpius commanded, and Albus blinked in surprise. 

Scorpius raised an expectant eyebrow, the same one he used when his commands were not being obeyed quick enough for his liking. 

Albus tilted his chin defiantly, reaching down to unhook the leather wand holster that wrapped around one long, muscled thigh. He let it fall to the marble floor with a clatter, giving a pointed look to Scorpius as he did. 

Albus was making himself vulnerable at Scorpius’ bidding.

His emerald green jacket, the symbol of Scorpius’ personal guard, quickly followed. Then the white shirt, leaving Albus naked from the waist up. As Albus started to pull off his heavy black boots, Scorpius let his eyes roam freely over Albus’ body. 

His olive skin glowed golden in the subdued light of the room, stretched over taut muscles. Scorpius ached to run his hands over the dips and ridges of Albus’ body. He wanted to lick the hollow of his throat, to trace the vee of muscles that cut down his groin and disappeared beneath the waist of his trousers. 

The trousers which Albus was now unbuttoning with agonising slowness. 

Scorpius narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything, and Albus gave him a wicked grin as he pushed down his trousers and kicked them away, leaving him utterly exposed to Scorpius’ eager gaze. 

Scorpius was silent as he drank in the sight of the long, powerful thighs that he instantly wanted locked around his own body, imagining them trembling in ecstasy at his ministrations. 

And his cock was just as beautiful as Albus was. 

It was hard and straining, pointing proudly up to the heavens as Albus stood perfectly still, the only move he made the rise and fall of his chest with every shallow breath. Albus’ green eyes were locked onto Scorpius’, hypnotising and tempting. 

Scorpius walked slowly forward until he reached Albus, trailing a finger down the hard ridges of his abdomen. Albus’ breath caught at Scorpius’ touch and Scorpius hid a grin of delight as he trailed the finger around the jut of his hip, the soft skin of his waist, and walked a deliberate circle around him. 

Albus stayed still, tensed like a hunting dog waiting for a command. His ass was muscled and as hard as the rest of his body, and Scorpius let his hand trail down, cupping the curve gently as he did. 

Albus took in a deep, shuddering breath and Scorpius continued his slow inspection, laying his other hand on Albus’ back, running it down the length of his spine before hooking it around Albus’ flat, tensed stomach. 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the back of Albus’ neck, the curl of dark hair at the nape of his neck tickling Scorpius’ nose. He breathed in deeply, relishing the familiar scent of Albus, spicy and warm. The same scent he’d been denying himself all these years.

Albus let his head fall back ever so slightly, resting against Scorpius’ forehead, and Scorpius ran his hand from Albus’ belly to the curve of his exposed throat, wrapping his hand lightly around it so he could feel Albus swallowing against his palm. Scorpius rocked his hips against Albus’ backside almost unconsciously, his aching cock sliding along Albus’ ass. He had him naked, now he wanted him powerless.

‘Get on your knees,’ Scorpius whispered to Albus, releasing his hold on him as he spoke. 

Albus obeyed instantly, dropping to the marble floor and kneeling patiently. As Scorpius rounded his body to stand in front of him, Albus tipped his head back and looked up at him again. 

Scorpius could barely see the green of Albus’ eyes anymore. His pupils were so blown with lust and longing they resembled those of a Veela in the midst of a transformation. 

Scorpius smiled down at Albus, reaching for his wand - cherry wood and dragon heartstring - and aimed it at himself. With a wordless swish of the wood, Scorpius vanished his own clothing, leaving him standing naked in front of a kneeling Albus. 

‘Fuck,’ muttered Albus weakly, his eyes level with Scorpius’ cock. It was the first word he had uttered since Scorpius had made him strip naked, and Scorpius felt a flare of triumph through his body at his control over him. He reached down with a single finger, hooking it under Albus’ chin and lifting his face up. 

‘What do you want to happen next, Al?’ Scorpius asked quietly, and Albus’ eyes lit up hopefully. 

‘I want - I want you to fuck my mouth,’ Albus breathed, a tremor of desperation in his voice. ‘I want to make you come.’ 

_Fuck_ indeed. Scorpius was ridiculously turned on, and as Albus’ lips parted and he caught sight of the soft pinkness of his mouth, Scorpius thought for a brief moment that maybe he was dreaming. 

Scorpius dropped his finger from Albus’ face and wrapped his hand around his own dick instead. There was no need to stroke himself, he was already so hard and dripping slightly. Albus opened his mouth further, his hands reaching for Scorpius’ thighs. 

‘Hands behind your back,’ Scorpius said sharply, and Albus whined in disappointment but did as he was told. With his wand, Scorpius cast an _Incarcerous_ , binding Albus’ wrists together behind his back, before tossing his wand to the floor and guiding his dick into Albus’ waiting mouth. 

‘Good boy, Al,’ Scorpius groaned as Albus took him deep into his throat, keeping his eyes trained on Scorpius, as if to watch for his reaction. Whether or not Albus kept his eyes on him after that Scorpius didn’t know, as the feel of Albus’ mouth wrapped around his cock made his own eyes flutter shut. 

It was even better than he had ever dared to imagine.

Albus pulled back slightly, just enough to lick a path from the base of Scorpius’ cock to the head. He swirled his tongue hungrily around the head before swallowing him down again, taking him right down to the hilt so Albus’ nose pressed against the blond hairs of Scorpius’ groin. 

Scorpius finally opened his eyes again, looking down to see Albus balanced back on his heels, his chest taut where his bound arms were pulling, his eyes closed now and his expression rapturous. Scorpius ran a hand through Albus’ messy, dark hair, tightening his fingers against his scalp, and Albus moaned as Scorpius took control, starting to slowly fuck his mouth. 

Albus relaxed his jaw and let Scorpius slide deeper, and for a brief moment Scorpius was overcome with a dark bolt of jealousy when it occurred to him his dick wasn’t the first one to have found such pleasure in Albus’ mouth. But then, as Albus groaned around Scorpius’ dick, and Scorpius realised he could claim Albus for his own from this moment on, the jealousy passed. 

Albus hollowed his cheeks and his throat closed around Scorpius’ dick. He felt every muscle in his body suddenly tighten and give way, and he came quickly with a strangled cry and a burst of stars behind his eyes. 

His legs shaking, he continued shallowly fucking Albus’ mouth as he came down from his high. When he looked down again, Albus’ eyes were open and gazing up at him once more, sending another thrill of lust shooting through him. 

Scorpius released his hold on Albus’ hair and slowly, pulled his cock free from his mouth. A trail of spit linked them together for a moment, then broke away, leaving Albus’ lips swollen and glistening. With a lazy wave of his hand, Scorpius wandlessly dissolved the _Incarcerous_ binding Albus’ wrists together. 

‘Up on the bed,’ Scorpius growled, and this time Albus gave him a cheeky smile as he got to his feet. 

‘Yes, _my lord_ ,’ he purred, his voice hoarse from the throat-fucking Scorpius gave him. 

Hearing Albus call him that, in _that_ voice, went straight to Scorpius’ dick, which was already starting to throb again. He grabbed hold of Albus as he walked past, pulling him close for a kiss. Albus’ mouth opened willingly beneath his, and Scorpius deepened the kiss, wanting to devour him, to kiss him with such passion he’d never want to kiss anyone else again. 

Albus responded just as passionately, until Scorpius pulled away and pushed Albus towards the bed, giving him a slap on his muscled ass as he did. 

Albus clambered up onto Scorpius’ emerald green four-poster bed, resting against the pillows as if they were his own. He reached his hands behind his head, leaning back on his arms. 

Scorpius let his eyes roam over Albus’ divinely reclined body as he approached the bed as well, climbing up and over Albus’ body. Albus watched with eager green eyes as Scorpius hovered above him, slowly leaning down to kiss a trail along Albus’ chest and down to his stomach. 

Albus moaned and twitched beneath Scorpius, his dick gloriously hard, the head shining with arousal. Scorpius lowered his head further, aching to taste Albus properly, and licked him with a long, languorous stroke. 

Judging by Albus’ strangled cry and the way his hips jerked, Scorpius guessed he enjoyed it. He tasted delicious to Scorpius, but there was something he wanted more right now than to take Albus’ cock in his mouth.

They would have plenty of time to get to that, after all.

Instead he climbed back up until he was face to face with Albus.

‘Roll over,’ Scorpius whispered to Albus, and he licked the shell of his ear, making Albus squirm and whine. He rolled and settled on his stomach, arms resting up on the emerald green pillows. 

Scorpius leaned down to kiss the top of Albus’ spine, and Albus groaned and arched his back so his ass pressed up against Scorpius’ groin. His dick was already hard again, the anticipation of finally fucking Albus too great to keep him soft for long. 

Scorpius gripped hold of Albus’ hips, holding him still. Albus looked over his shoulder at Scorpius, eyes flashing playfully as he rolled his hips against Scorpius’ hands.

‘You little fucking tease,’ Scorpius growled, grinding his cock against the curve of Albus’ ass.

‘Don’t tell me you don’t love it,’ Albus gasped in return, and in answer Scorpius cast a quick wandless lubrication charm and sunk a finger into him. ‘Oh, fucking _Merlin_ ,’ Albus swore, burying his face into the pillow. 

Scorpius didn’t need much more encouragement than Albus’ groans and the aching of his own cock as it fully hardened again. 

When Albus was comfortably taking three of Scorpius’ fingers, Scorpius slowly withdrew them and kissed the back of Albus’ neck before moving himself behind him.

‘Tell me you’ve been dreaming of this for as long as I have,’ Scorpius said as he lined his dick up with Albus’ entrance. He desperately hoped it wasn’t just him that had been feeling this spark, this desperation, for so long. 

‘Fuck, Scorp,’ Albus groaned, grinding backwards against Scorpius’ cock. ‘Of course I have. I’ve been waiting months for you to give me some kind of sign that you felt the same.’ 

A burst of happiness radiated through Scorpius at Albus’ words, and instead of answering, he pushed himself into Albus with an agonising slowness, making them both groan in pleasure as he finally claimed Albus for his own.

When he was buried deep inside Albus, Scorpius held himself still, breathing deeply to stay in control. Albus was so hot and tight around him, he worried if he moved too soon he wouldn’t last longer than a minute. 

‘How’s this for a sign?’ Scorpius whispered against Albus’ ear, gripping hold of his hips and grinding against his ass. Albus’ only response was a strangled cry of pleasure and an arching of his hips back against Scorpius.

Scorpius started to move gently, thrusting slowly into Albus’ tight heat, his mind blank with the sensation of finally being with Albus, of seeing him sprawled boneless before him. 

Albus made a sound of discontent below him, and Scorpius instantly froze, his heart beating erratically. 

‘Are you okay?’ he whispered, reaching his hand up to stroke Albus’ hair. 

Albus pushed up against his touch like a cat, stretching his spine and looking behind him to meet Scorpius’ gaze. Albus green eyes were dazed and his lip was reddened from where he had been biting it. 

‘I’m fine, Scorp,’ Albus reassured him, ‘it’s just -’

Albus hesitated and Scorpius’ heart beat even faster as he tried not to panic. 

‘You want me to stop?’ Scorpius asked in a low voice. 

Albus’s eyes widened and he shook his head. ’Fuck, _no_ ,’ he swore. ‘I want you to fuck me properly, Scorp. I - I want you to fuck me like you own me.’

Scorpius’ mind really did go blank for a moment then. He stayed still for another heartbeat, before leaning carefully down to meet his lips in a kiss. He pulled away with a wicked smile, tightening his grip on Albus’ hips.

‘Are you ready, Albus?’ he whispered, and as soon as Albus started to nod, Scorpius started to fuck Albus exactly how he wanted, sinking himself into him over and over again, his hips a blur as he did. 

Albus cursed and panted beneath him, and soon all Scorpius could hear from him was the repetition of his name being cried out. He reached down and grabbed hold of Albus’ cock. Albus’ moaning turned unintelligible, as every time Scorpius sank into Albus, his cock was thrust up into his hand.

Scorpius knew neither of them would last very long like this. 

He had to hold on until Albus came first. 

‘I want you to come for me, Al,’ Scorpius groaned as he tightened his grip on his cock and thrust a little deeper. ‘Come for me now, sweetheart,’ he ordered, and Albus cried out and did what he was told, coming hard with a hot, wet mess into Scorpius’ hand. 

The flare of triumph Scorpius felt was greater than anything he’d had in any other bed.

Only when Albus was sated and trembling beneath him did Scorpius let himself go, let himself get lost in the delicious feeling of being engulfed by Albus after all this time imagining it. The thread of lust deep inside him tightened, pulling from his chest to his cock, before snapping away completely. 

With a groan of Albus’ name and jerk of his hips, he spilled himself deep inside him, his blood hot and his vision white.

Together they collapsed onto the bed, Scorpius cradling Albus in his arms, back to chest, as he rolled them onto their sides. 

Albus was still shaking slightly, his breath coming out in little huffs. Scorpius nuzzled against his messy hair. 

‘That was fucking amazing,’ Albus said weakly, and Scorpius smiled into his hair. 

‘I hope you don’t have any intentions of returning to your own bed, Al,’ Scorpius whispered to him. ‘Because I never want to let you go again.’

Albus shuffled in Scorpius’ arms, until he was facing him, nose to nose, chest to chest, groin to groin. Scorpius groaned as he felt the sticky residue on Albus’ cock smear against his own skin. 

Albus smiled wickedly and leaned in, finding Scorpius’ lips with his own and kissing him with a sweetness that belied the intensity of their fucking only moments before. 

When he pulled away again, his green eyes were sparkling with the look he usually got just before saying something he knew would make Scorpius have to hide a grin from his other men.

‘Whatever you command, _my lord_.’

Scorpius hid a grin, pulling Albus close in to him. Later, he’d definitely be making Albus call him that when he made him come for the second time.

And the third.

And the fourth…

And, if Scorpius had his way, for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged for mild dub-con. 
> 
> Scorpius doesn't gain explicit consent from Albus to engage in sexual activity, with no precedence in place. Scorpius also takes a dominant role and restrains Albus, again with no explicit consent or prior discussion.
> 
> It does become apparent that Albus is willingly engaging in the encounter, however.
> 
> ===
> 
> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
